Through Glass
by sage679
Summary: House is forced to deal with his feels for Cameron when she is his latest patient.
1. New Patient

**A/N:** I don't own House or any of the characters on the show.

House was standing in the gallery viewing area of the operating room, looking through the glass. He had lost track of the time he had been watching. Once the patient was wheeled into the O.R., it was usually a short time until the surgery was started. This was different. The patient was different. House thought back to how everyone got to this point.

* * *

><p>House walked into this office. Cuddy gave him a new patient as soon as he walked in hospital and she told him he had to take it. He asked her why he couldn't get dinner first. He went to the elevator and pushed the button to his floor. He looked down at the patient chart and saw who it was for the first time: Allison Cameron.<p>

It was a blow to see her name on the chart. House figured he would never see her again. He hoped he wouldn't. After all, Cameron was the one that he couldn't stop thinking about. Someone had once told him that you never remember all the women you have, but never forget the ones who get away. Turns out that was true. But it didn't matter anymore. He had pushed her away from that once, twice, he couldn't remember how many times.

House got off the elevator and went into his office. Through the glass, he watched his team. They had all received a copy of the new patient's chart and discovered who it was. He watched their reactions.

Foreman seemed to take it the hardest. He was like a big brother to Cameron during her time with House. Sure, they had their arguments, but they were always there for each other when it mattered most. House saw a tear fall down Chase's cheek. He had chosen the hospital over her. Thirteen was very stoic. She appeared lost in thought, staring into nothingness. Taub was nervously looking about, unsure of what to do at the moment.

House entered the diagnosing area. He picked up his dry erase marker and wrote "WET COUGH" and "FEVER" on the board.

"Patient is presenting with persistent fever and wet cough," House started. "Diagnosis?"

"House," Foreman started. "She..."

"The patient," House interrupted.

"It's Cameron," he said.

"I know that," House said, looking to the ground. "Fever, wet cough persistent for two weeks are the symptoms. Causes?"

"Elevated white count suggests infection," Foreman said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Put her on antibiotics and it should cure everything."

"She's been on antibiotics for three days," Taub said. "It hasn't improved her symptoms. General antibiotics aren't working."

"Then we need a more target one," Foreman replied. "Collect blood cultures and we'll know what they infection is and get the specific antibiotic for it."

"Why not viral?" Taub suggested. "It would produce a fever, cough, and explain why the antibiotics wouldn't work."

"Why not Q Fever pneumonia?" Thirteen asked. "We could find out easily with a chest x-ray."

"She's already had a QVAX shot," Chased answered.

"Pertussis?" Thirteen tried again.

House was busy writing on the white board. He had bacteria, virus, a crossed out Q fever, and pertussis on the board.

"So what do we do?" Taub asked and all eyes turned to House.

"Thirteen, get a chest x-ray," House instructed. "Foreman, get some blood cultures. Taub, start her on interferon."

"What about me?" Chase asked.

"There's plenty of people in the clinic waiting for someone."

Everyone stood up and went on their way.

* * *

><p>Foreman was drawing blood from Cameron. It was easy with the IV in her arm. He pulled the syringe until he collected 10 milliliters of blood. He then took the syringe and filled one of the two blood bottles and then repeated the procedure for the other.<p>

Each blood bottle had a designed growth medium. One was designed for aerobic bacteria, the other for anaerobic bacteria. When put into incubation, the bacteria in the blood should grow, allowing it to be diagnosed.

"What are you doing, Eric?" Cameron asked.

"Taking blood cultures," Foreman replied, a little confused.

"That's not what I meant. Thirteen told me that I was scheduled for a chest x-ray later. Now you're taking blood cultures. I thought House would have some idea."

"There's a difference of opinions in the diagnostic room. Your symptoms are a little vague. We're just covering all bases."

Foreman noticed that Cameron was looking nervous. She coughed and coughed. When she stopped, Foreman spoke.

"In 48 hours, the bacteria will grow and we'll give you an answer."

Cameron half smiled. Shortly after Foreman left, Taub came in with a new IV bag to hook up. While he was doing that, Cameron read what it was.

"Interferon?" she asked. "I thought Foreman said it was bacterial."

"Your antibiotics weren't working," Taub explained. "It's more than likely viral." Taub input the drip rate into the pump. "You should start to feel better soon."


	2. Questions

**A/N:** I don't know how accurate my medical knowledge is. I looked up everything on the internet, but we all know that it's not 100% right on things. So, forgive me if anything in the previous or up coming chapters is wrong.

House watched Cameron through the glass from outside her room. She was coughing as a nurse took her vitals. They were being measured every four hours and were holding steady. After the nurse left, House entered Cameron's room.

"How do you feel?" he asked her.

"Fine," Cameron answered. She saw the look House gave her. "I forgot you don't expect an easy answer. I'm achy. I can't stop coughing and that makes my stomach hurt. I can't get a decent night's sleep."

"Sit up," House ordered. Cameron did and House used his stethoscope on her back. He didn't like it when he heard the crackling in her lungs whenever she took a deep breath.

"What happened to the digital X-Ray machine?" Cameron asked.

"It was mysterious broken by one of my other patients," House replied.

"Using it for something other than X-Rays?"

"Maybe."

There was a silence between them, not uncomfortable, but noticeable. House wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words. Cameron looked around the room, trying not to focus on House. Finally, she had to say something.

"I'm sorry for leaving the team," she said.

"What?" House wasn't expecting that.

"I shouldn't have left, but I couldn't stay anymore. What Chase did, he wasn't the man I thought he was. I could never forgive him for that."

House remembered when Chase had killed the dictator Dibala.

"What if I did that?" House questioned her.

"Excuse me?"

"What if I killed him? Could you forgive me?"

Cameron thought about that. She knew House's views on such things and figured he would be the one to do it. To her, House would just be being himself. To her, Chase seemed like a liar.

"Yes," she answered.

"You're a coward," House told her. "You can't stand condemn one man for something and not another. The fact is you were still looking for someone to fix. I was fine and Chase was fired. You weren't fired, but you resigned and started a relationship with him, something you never wanted in the first place."

"I loved him," Cameron told him.

"No, you needed to fix him, just like me…"

"I never wanted to change you," Cameron answered, cutting of House's speech. "You are perfect the way you are. I would forgive for killing Dibala because that is the way you are. You support killing a patient if they don't want to live anymore. I couldn't do that. Chase used to not be able to do that. But I know you would and I wouldn't want to guilt you or change you because that's what makes you you."

House was stunned by that answer. Maybe Cameron was finally capable of something real. House shook the thought from his mind. Cameron was coughing again, caught up in a combination of rage, pleading, and sorrow.

"The interferon should keep any virus at bay until you can get to the x-ray machine," House told her. He stepped out of the room and saw Foreman standing there waiting for him.

"You're an ass," he told him.

"What?"

"I saw the way Cameron was reacting to you. Why would you get her so upset?"

"I just wanted to know some things."

"Did it really help with the diagnosis?"

"Everything is diagnostically relevant."

"Please, I know you were just trying to do your 'everybody lies' speeches to figure something out, but this is Cameron. Do you really think she would lie about something? After everything she's seen here?"

"No, but there were things I needed to know."

House got the information he wanted. Now, he'd have to figure out a way to make up for being such a jerk to get it. He had to push to get to the truth, he always did. He learned she wouldn't change him, but would she still want to be with him? He'd have to think about this and there was only one place to think.

* * *

><p>House was sitting in his office, playing with his Nintendo DS. Taub came storming into his office.<p>

"We've got the answer," Taub said, carrying the X-Rays of Cameron. "Look."

House took the X-Ray and placed on the light board. He could clearly see the dark spots on the X-Ray that gave away the diagnosis.

"Tuberculosis."


	3. No Answers

"Start her on isoniazid," House ordered. Isoniazid is the standard first line antituberculosis medicine. House felt better knowing what the sickness was and how easily they could treat it. It would take about a year to completely cure.

House went down the cafeteria to get something to eat. He saw Wilson in line and swooped in ahead of him. He picked up a turkey sandwich and some french fries. He wasn't happy getting turkey, but didn't have the time to get what he wanted since he was trying to get Wilson to buy his lunch.

House approached the cashier. He gave a quick nod of his head in Wilson's direction to let her know that Wilson had it covered. It always worked and Wilson was too nice to not pay for it. House looked for a seat while Wilson discovered he was buying House's lunch again

"So, did you figure out what was wrong with Cameron?" Wilson asked, sitting across the table from House.

"Wjeilad," House started, but Wilson couldn't understand because House's mouth was full of sandwich.

"Slow down, chew your food," Wilson told him. House chewed a few more times before swallowing.

"Thanks, mom," House said sarcastically. "How did you hear Cameron was here?"

"It's all over the hospital," Wilson replied. "People are taking bets."

"On what?"

"Lots of things. What she has? Will you two hook up?"

"What was that last one?"

"Oh come on, even you know about your history. How she practically followed you around for that year, begging for your attention. Then you two grew closer and then farther apart. People wonder."

"Here's fifty that it doesn't happen," House said, reaching into his pocket, pulling out some money, and putting it on the table.

"You can't bet on yourself."

"Says you."

"Anyway," Wilson said as he tried to get the conversation back on track. "Did you figure out what she has?"

"Yeah, tuberculosis."

"Which strain? Sub-Saharan African, Russian, or southeast Asian?" Those three areas have the highest tuberculosis related deaths in the world.

"Don't know, going to have to ask her where she's been."

"You haven't told her?"

"I've put Thirteen on it. She was the closest during diagnosis."

* * *

><p>House put his mask on as he stared at the door in front of him. It warned about how contagious the patient was in the room. It warned that a mask must be worn at all times. The room had no glass walls. The door was a heavy, wooden door, designed to keep others out and Cameron in.<p>

House pushed the door open and saw Cameron lying in the bed. She looked paler than usual, but still looked beautiful. Her hair was back to being the nice auburn color it was when he first hired her. He hated her as a blonde. She made the switch after quitting. One of those things people do when they start something new. New job, new hair style.

"This isn't going to be easy," he told her. "Tuberculosis isn't something that gets cured over night."

"I know that," Cameron replied.

"You'll have to come here for a whole year once you're release," he told her. "You'll probably see Chase at some point."

"We moved on or at least I have."

"Good, so what are you doing now?"

Cameron began to cough and couldn't stop. She sat up in bed and the next cough sprayed blood onto House's face. House immediately pushed the emergency button. He kept Cameron sitting up and grabbed a suction device from the wall behind her bed.

Nurses rushed in with a medical cart. Cameron's heart rate was racing and her blood pressure fell. House was removing the blood that Cameron was coughing up.

"Start a bolus of saline," House ordered. A nurse quickly hooked up a bag of saline to Cameron's IV. They increased the speed of the pump so the fluids would quickly enter Cameron in an attempt to raise her blood pressure. When Cameron's coughing was under control, House put an oxygen mask on her face.

"Breathe deep," he instructed her. Cameron took long, slow, deep breaths. Slowly, her heart rate began to come down. The bolus slowly lowered her blood pressure. Cameron's vitals came back to normal.

House pushed a strand of hair out of Cameron's face. He would have smiled at her, but his mask wouldn't let her see it. Instead, he patted her shoulder and left the room. He pulled out off his mask and threw it in the waste basket by her door.

Taub and Thirteen came running around the corner, responding to the call about Cameron.

"She's fine," he told them. "You guys are slow."

"House, you're face," Taub said.

"What?"

"It's covered in blood."

"You might be infected," Thirteen told him.


	4. Wrong Turn

"I was wearing a mask," House explained. He was being tested for tuberculosis after getting blood from Cameron coughed in his face. Thirteen injected his arm with the standard dose of five tuberculin units. If House was infected, the area would turn red and have raised, hard hive like bumps at the injection site.

"I know," Thirteen replied, circling the injecting site with a black marker so they'd know where she injected him. "But we still need to test you."

House and Thirteen's relationship had become deeper over time, especially after House promised to kill her when Huntington's took over her life. He was the only one who knew she killed her brother. It built a trust between them they didn't have with the others.

"We've got a problem," Foreman said, coming in with Cameron's most recent x-ray. He handed it to House who put it on the light board. The chest x-ray was clean, missing all of the dark spots. "Tuberculosis doesn't disappear overnight."

"There's worse," Chase said, handing House Cameron's latest blood work. "Look at her creatnine.

"2.5," House said. "It jumped a whole milligram in a day?"

Chase handed over two different lab results, both showing the same thing.

"Her kidneys are shutting down," House told everyone. "It's not tuberculosis. Take her off isoniazid. Foreman, Taub, go to her house. Check for anything that could be there, especially organophosphates. Thirteen get a lumbar puncture and look for anything."

Thirteen, Taub and Foreman all left with their assignments.

"What about me?" Chase asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Chase was daring House to tell him to go to the clinic.

"Get some blood from Cameron and run every autoimmune test you can think of."

* * *

><p>Foreman and Taub walked to the front of Cameron's house. It was a small, modest house in the middle of the suburbs. They stopped at the door and looked down at the welcome mat. Foreman reached down in a potted plant and lifted a medium sized rock out of it.<p>

"Cameron always puts her extra key in a fake rock," Foreman explained. He slid open the panel on the bottom of the rock and the key fell out. He slid the key in the lock, opened the door and they walked in.

The living room was the first room they entered. It was small, with a red couch and a flat screen TV across from it. There was a matching red ottoman. There was a kitchen to the right and a small dining room to the left.

"I'll take upstairs, you take downstairs," Foreman said and climbed the stairs. Taub went into the dining room. There was a small table and a china cabinet. He opened the doors and found the dishes stacked on top of each other, with a paper towel in between each dish, so they wouldn't scratch. The stemware was clean with no spots on any kind of it.

In the kitchen, Taub checked the pipes under the sink. It didn't leak, but he took some swabs. He did the same around a very clean stove. When he opened the refrigerator, he found it sparse. There was a carton of orange juice, half-gallon of milk, a few vegetables, and some deli ham. In the freezer was a pint of double chocolate ice cream.

Upstairs, Foreman looked through her bedroom. On the nightstand was a picture of Cameron's wedding to her first husband and her alarm clock. Her closet was filled with clothes and one out of place, familiar red dress. Foreman checked the bathroom and found it very clean. No pills in the medicine cabinet.

"Did you find anything?" Foreman asked when he returned downstairs.

"The milk's expired," Taub replied. "And she has all the markings of a single, lonely woman."

"What makes you say that?"

"Only enough food for one. The only meat is lunch meat, which means she buys it that day because she has no reason to have anything on hand. Plus, the double chocolate ice cream was a dead giveaway."

"Really?"

"The Phenylethylamine makes her feel loved, even though there's no one there."

* * *

><p>Cameron was lying on her side, knees to her chest. This put her back into perfect position for a lumbar puncture. Thirteen applied iodine to her back, between the L3 and L4 vertebrae. She opened the needle from its package and was ready to begin the procedure.<p>

"This is going to hurt a little," Thirteen warned. "I'm going to ask you some questions; they should help a little to distract you. Okay?"

"Okay."

Thirteen slowly pushed the needle into Cameron's back. Cameron squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her jaw as she felt it sting.

"You feeling alright? It doesn't hurt too much, does it?'

"No," Cameron replied, finally breathing for the first time since the needle went into her back. Thirteen was steady with the needle and slowly began to draw the cerebrospinal fluid.

"What have you been doing since you left here? Where did you go?"

"I traveled around, trying to clear my head," Cameron recalled. "I ended up in Cincinnati working for the Cincinnati Health Department for a while. As time went by, I got burned out working there. There was just too much bureaucratic bullshit to put up with. I put out some feelers and ended up working at St. Francis, here in New Jersey. Then I got sick."

By the time Cameron was done telling her story, Thirteen had collected the four vials of CSF she needed. She removed the needle from Cameron and put the vials into a plastic bag. All the vials were clear in color, which ruled out some things, but not all.

"All done, Cameron," Thirteen told her. "It wasn't too painful, was it?"

"No, talking took my mind off of it."

"Good. Now remember, you have to stay on your back for the next half hour or you'll develop a serious headache."

"I know," Cameron replied, rolling onto her back.

* * *

><p>Thirteen brought her vials of CSF to the lab. Foreman and Taub were running tests on everything they swabbed from Cameron's apartment. Chase was running autoimmune tests. Thirteen ran tests on lymphocytes, proteins, glucose, and a polymorphic nuclear cell test. Everything came back normal.<p>

Thirteen let out a loud sigh and sat back in her chair. She looked around to see if anyone else was having success. It didn't look good.

"Anybody getting anything?" she asked. Taub shook his head no.

"No," Foreman said. He looked at the blood cultures in the incubators, but there was nothing growing. Slowly, each one left the lab to go home, defeated. First Taub left, then Thirteen.

"Come on, Chase," Foreman said. "Let's go."

"No," Chase replied, tiredly. "I've got more tests to run."


	5. Discoveries

House was watching the glass door of his office. He had arrived first today. He couldn't sleep through the night, wondering about Cameron. He glanced at the white board and saw the added "KIDNEY FAILURE." He was hoping on good news when he saw his team show up.

They all looked disheveled. They hadn't slept much, either. They had worked late into the night looking for results.

"Did you find anything?" House asked.

"She's clean," Foreman answered. "She doesn't have one bacteria, virus, autoimmune, organophosphate that we could find to explain her symptoms."

"Her CSF was clean, too," Thirteen added. House pulled up Cameron's daily blood work on his computer screen, hoping for a change.

"That can't be right," he said.

"What is it?" Taub asked.

"Her albumin is 24. Her liver is shutting down."

The news sank in. Cameron was going to die if they didn't figure out what was wrong with her. What had started in her lungs was now in her kidneys and liver. It would only be a matter of time before it moved elsewhere

"We need a tissue sample from her lungs," House said, breaking the silence. "That's where the problem is, that's where we'll find the answer."

"In her state, we can't do that," Chase objected. "Her kidneys and liver are failing."

"We just need a scope to go down her throat into the lungs," House answered back. "We just need to numb her throat."

"With her coughing, we'll need to knock her out, so she doesn't choke," Taub said.

"She won't be able to filter the anesthesia that well with her liver and kidneys not working," Thirteen added.

"Unless you have a better idea, we're doing this."

"House, she could die," Foreman said.

"I know, but she'll die if we do nothing."

* * *

><p>House was standing in the gallery viewing area of the operating room, looking through the glass. He had lost track of the time he had been watching. Once the patient was wheeled into the O.R., it was usually a short time until the surgery was started. Thirteen was with him. She watched them put Cameron under.<p>

"Did we miss anything?" she asked.

"What has she been doing since she left here?"

"Clearing her head through spelunking. She spent time in Cincinnati, working for the Health Department."

"Stop," House said, through the speaker system.

"What?" Foreman said, looking back.

"She's been in Cincinnati, spelunking."

"So?"

"What grows in caves?"

"Molds," Thirteen answered.

"Fungus," Foreman said.

"What's the biggest fungus in the Ohio River Valley?"

"Histoplasmosis," Chase answered.

"Start her on itroconazole and she'll be fine."

* * *

><p>Cameron woke up from the anesthesia several hours later. Her head was in a fog and it took a few attempts for her to focus properly. When she finally got her wits about her, she looked around her room and saw House sitting in a chair, waiting for her to wake up.<p>

"You waited for me to wake up?" she asked.

"I seem to remember you doing the same for me," he replied. "But I can't be sure. That was a weird time for me."

"Did you find out what it was?"

"Histoplasmosis." He paused for a moment. "Did you really mean you didn't want to change me? Because I've heard people say that, but they never really mean it .Women always think they can change somebody."

"Of course, I wouldn't want you to be anything but yourself."

* * *

><p>After a month everyone held a celebration night at the bar for Cameron. She had been out of the hospital a few weeks and everyone wanted to see her. They also waited until she was off the antifunglas. Everyone showed up, Wilson, Cuddy, Thirteen, Foreman, Chase, and House.<p>

It was a fun night, catching up, telling stories. Everyone had a few drinks. Most had beer, House had scotch, and Cameron had a cosmo. As the night went on, people began to leave. At the end, only House and Cameron were left. They had talked for a while, about nothing in particular before it got serious. The drinks helped to bring down some of the walls between them.

"I never wanted you to leave," House confessed to her, aided by the alcohol. "It really surprised me when you did."

"Things were spinning out of control then," she said. "I really didn't know what was going to happen. After Tritter, we all didn't know what to think about you."

"You were the strongest, Cameron. More than Chase and Foreman. You had to put up with all my crap. I had to keep you at arm's length. I couldn't believe someone like you would be interested in me."

"Someone like me?"

"I've told you that you were beautiful. I meant it when I said it you were like a work of art. I just mean it as the way it sounded. You're incredibly smart. You'd have to be to work for me. Beauty and brains is a lethal combination."

"Then why did you push me away?"

"Statistics and personal experience have shown me that personal relationships with co-workers don't work. I did my best to make you hate me and it still didn't work."

"We don't work together anymore."

Cameron looked into House's blue eyes. Those same blue eyes that she had gotten lost in so many times. They were a little darker this time. Cameron's little flirtations stopped as she once again was drawn into House's eyes. She suddenly felt very warm and the warmth was spreading from her pussy. House noticed a change the way things were going. It was subtle, but the way Cameron was looking at him, her last choice of words, they all let him know she was waiting on him. It was no or never. Could he take the plunge? Wilson always told him to try and be happy

"Let's go back to my place." House said, taking Cameron's hand and leading to the parking lot.


	6. Pillow Talk

**A/N:** sorry it took so long to update. Problems with my computer. I hope everyone has enjoyed this story. I would like to thank all my reviews. You guys are awesome.

House opened the door to his apartment and Cameron walked in. It had been a long time since she'd been in House's apartment. That day, House was detoxing badly. So bad, he was cutting himself to ease the pain. Cameron cared for him that night, but he wasn't in any shape to be thankful.

Tonight was different. Sexual tension hung in the air. House went into the kitchen and filled two glasses with scotch. He decided to use the special bottle of 20 year old single malt. He rarely drank it, only when something good happened to him. Today was a good day.

"Here you go," House said, handing the glass to Cameron. She was sitting on the piano bench. House sat down next to Cameron and watched her drink the scotch. She coughed from her first sip.

"It's smokier than I expected," she told him. Cameron took another sip and had no trouble getting it down. House smiled and took a drink himself.

"Would you like me play something?" House asked, turning to the keys.

"You don't have to impress me playing the piano. You're impressive enough."

House began to play a simply melody that was slow and sweet. Cameron listened to it. She rested her head on House's shoulder and watched his fingers move gracefully across the keys. Cameron noted the dexterity House had in his fingers. They moved in perfect rhythm. Cameron had never thought of the piano as a sexy instrument, but she had been turned on since their time in the bar. She thought about what those fingers could to.

Cameron began to kiss along House's neck, trying to distract him a little and find the spots he liked to be kissed. She found a spot along his jaw and she knew it was the right place when he suddenly hit a wrong note.

House turned to face Cameron and kissed her. He could taste the scotch she had just drunk. The smokiness of it, the bitter taste of alcohol, and the taste of Cameron made a unique combination. It was delicious and addictive. House wanted more of it.

So did Cameron. She met his ferocity with her own. It was like her first kiss with him, but this time she didn't need to stay focused to try and get his blood. Cameron was able to lose herself in the feelings that she was experiencing with House. And what feelings they were. Cameron couldn't believe that she was able to try and take some of House's blood while doing this. Everything around was fading away.

They let their hands explore each other. House felt all of Cameron's soft curves. Cameron enjoyed the firmness of House's back. There was a hidden strength there that wasn't noticed until Cameron let her hands roam there.

They broke for air. The tension was still thick and everyone could feel it. House nodded the general direction of his bedroom. Cameron bit her lower lip nervously. Even after all this, she was unsure of herself. She nodded yes and they both stood and walked towards the bedroom.

House put his hand at the small of Cameron's back. He let it slide down to Cameron's ass. That perky little ass that teased him when she wasn't wearing her lab coat. Her dark pants would hug it so nicely that House thought she was doing it on purpose the first couple of times. He squeezed it and Cameron shrieked a little. House smiled.

Once in the bedroom, Cameron took control. She grabbed House's dick and felt how hard it was behind his jeans. It was House's turn to be surprised.

"Turnabout is fair play," she told him while unbuttoning his jeans. Quickly, Cameron unzipped them and pulled them down. House's cock sprang out of its confinements. Cameron stroked it a few times, amazed at how hard it was and how quickly it got hard.

Cameron licked up and down the shaft, tracing circles along the tip. She loved to see House shudder at the sensations she was giving him. She licked down the shaft and began to play with his testicles. She swirled around each one before taking it into her mouth.

She left his testicles and went back to work on his cock. She swallowed it as far as she could. Cameron couldn't take all of it, but she had most of it in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around it and sucked it. She looked up to see House enjoying himself. Cameron lightly dragged her teeth down the shaft and pulled out.

"Stop," House told Cameron as she was getting ready to suck on his cock some more. "Anymore and the night'll be over."

House offered a hand to Cameron and helped her off her knees. House pulled Cameron into a kiss and worked the buttons of her shirt. Cameron stood on her toes and ground her pussy against House's cock. The soft fabric of her pants didn't hurt him. House couldn't continue working the buttons and just ripped the shirt open. He pulled the cups of Cameron's pink bra down and began to play with her nipples.

Cameron went back to being flat on her feet. She needed to stand firmly as House played with her nipples and moved to her neck. He quickly found a spot along her jaw that she enjoyed. House pulled her pants down.

"Sit down," he told her. Cameron listened. On the edge of his bed, House lifted Cameron's feet and threw her pants across the room. "I don't want to see you wearing those again."

Cameron giggled at his comment. House gingerly knelt in front of her, pushing her legs apart. He pushed the thin strip of pink fabric away. Cameron was glistening, ready for House. House started with a strong, firm lick. It was Cameron's turn to shudder and House began to tease her pussy.

He gave her short, quick licks. He sucked on her pussy. He grazed her clit with his teeth. House put two fingers inside Cameron and concentrated his tongue on her clit. Soon, the room was spinning for Cameron. She just enjoyed the pleasure House was giving her.

Cameron lay back on the bed as she felt the orgasm building inside her. House felt it, too. He drew his fingers against the walls of Cameron's pussy. The extra touch sent Cameron over the edge. Her walls contracted around House's fingers and she exploded into orgasm.

House took off his shirt while Cameron enjoyed the orgasm. When Cameron came down, she sat up and pulled House into a kiss. He cautiously stood up and Cameron back further on the bed. House climbed on top of her and began to kiss her neck again. Before Cameron got lost in the sensations again, she rolled House onto his back.

"I don't want to hurt you leg," she told him simply. "Let me take of this."

Cameron straddled House. She positioned her pussy right over House's cock and slowly lowered herself onto it. It filled her completely. Cameron leaned down and House pulled her closer. Cameron started the motion going slowly and quickened the pace.

They kissed each other and House ran his hands over Cameron's smooth, lean legs. He grabbed her ass. Cameron scratched at House's chest. Together, the felt their orgasms building. Cameron came first and when her walls clenched around House's dick, it pulled him into a massive orgasm. Cameron felt him shoot his load into her. They both collapsed onto the bed.

"I haven't cum like that in a long time," House told her, after they caught their breath. "Shit, I forgot the condom."

"I'm on the pill," Cameron told him. House noticed a look on Cameron's face. She seemed nervous.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"I was just hoping this wasn't a one time thing."

"It's not. I plan on doing that to you every night."

Cameron smiled at the news.

"Good," she told him. "I plan on returning the favor every night. We missed too much time as it is."

Cameron reached down and grabbed House's dick. It sprang to life again.

"Holy shit," he said. "I haven't been like this since I was a teenager."

"Good, because I never got to finish that blowjob."

The End


End file.
